Caminos
by Peikkolapsi
Summary: Some "Will becomes a pirate"-slash thingy I am writing together with the wonderful Jess (who hasn't even seen the film)... please read and review (!). Pairing is JW (of course), so no like no read. Chapter 4 and 5 up. Does anyone read this anyway?
1. Signing on

"Rum.," he explained unneccessarely, lifting the bottle up to Gibbs who had just walked into the tavern to find Jack sitting alone in a dark corner. Well, not all alone, his best friend, the rum with him of course. "Surprise, surprise.," was the ironic answer. Jack, who had just lifted the mug to his lips again frowned and turned his head to look up at Gibbs. That hadn't been his voice. It sounded more like. "Holy Mary!" Jack jumped up, stumbled backwards and fell over the chair, spilling the rum all over his clothes. A plethora of curses left the drunken man on the floor before he looked up at Gibbs again: "First me's 'aunted by ghoshts an' than all tha' fine ru." Jack mutened, mouth open, eyes big, and Will couldn't help but laugh while quickly stepping over to reach out a helping hand for Jack: "No ghosts, Captain Sparrow. Just a simple blacksmith asking to join your crew." Jack hesitated only a split second before grabbing Will's wrist with firm grip and being pulled back onto his feet. "Get me mo' rum! Drinks all around!" Jack shouted with a rough pat on Will's shoulder and the signature roguish smirk settled back on his lips, "Who wants te be a pirate 'as te drink like one, lad, savvy?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly: "Talked 'er out o' marryin' a blacksmith, 'er father did, eh?" Will didn't answer but gulped his rum. "Drink up, me 'earty, yo ho," Jack mumbled winking and refilled the younger man's glass. "So ye thought ye'd come an' ask good ol' Cap'n Sparrow te take ye out te pillage an' plunder? So t'was right, the pirate's in yer blood." 


	2. The calm before the storm

The sun caressed his skin as Jack was sitting on deck after a quick swim in the shoal crystal water of the bay where the Black Pearl was laying at anchor. He had been right about Will's pirate blood, the last weeks on the high sea and several meetings with merchants ship had proved that the whelp not only had his father's looks but also his skills. He fit in the crew as if he'd always been here, Jack thought to himself with a smile and started to work on his soaked hair, sending droplets of water running over his bronze chest. Tearing knotted rastas apart almost violently, yet in the next moment rolling a single one between his hands carefully to tighten it up, he was unaware of Will who was watching him from the helm until Anamaria kicked him in the side lightly and sat down next to him. Will smiled at her politely and forced himself to focus his eyes on her: "Want me to scrub the deck or anything of that sort?" The woman shook her head. "Nay," she said in a low voice, "jus' wanted te thank ye fo' bringin' back ol' Jack Sparrow, that dolefulness, "Anamaria spit onto the ground, "wasn' bearable any longer." Will frowned and just opened his mouth to ask Anamaria about this dolefulness she had mentioned, which he didn't understand and couldn't imagine, when a shadow fell onto them and sea water dripped down on their faces as they looked up to their captain. "Havin' a good time, are we?" he asked with a blank stare at Anamaria who got up and left without a word. With a sigh Jack slid down to sit against the railing. Will focused his eyes on the wooden planks of the floor, slightly confused and embarassed. He had no idea what to say to Jack. "Well?" Jack inquired again. Will felt as though Jack's eyes were burning a hole through his flesh. He slowly rose his gaze to meet Jack's. The playful smirk danced across his lips once again. Will couldn't find the words to respond. "Are ye gonna answer?" Jack questioned, growing slightly amused yet annoyed at the same time. Will finally came out of his trance and responded, "Er...sorry. Yes, I'm having a good time." The playful edge returned to Jack's demeanor as he nodded and turned around. As he began to walk away, Will stared at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" Jack spun around, but he did not offer a response; instead, he merely pointed to where he was headed and disappeared into the ship. Will blinked, trying to piece together in his mind what had just happened.  
  
Later that night some barrels of rum were taken to the shore where the crew of the Black Pearls celebrated around a blazing bonfire, singing songs about pirates and looting, the Royal navy and the sea. They were all in a jolly mood except for Jack who was watching the horizon where the sun had just sank into the sea and coloured it red with its kiss. Will glanced at him from time to time to time, wondering what worried the pirate when the soft breeze suddenly turned brisk and cold. In no time Jack was standing upright, all drunkenness gone, and Will followed his look to see dark clouds cover the stars quickly. "All 'ands on bord, ye damn lubbers! 'og- tie all goods! Take care of the boom!" The rum was forgotten as everyone was heading to the yawls, accompanied by the captain's cursed commands. Will raced after the others, eager to prove that he was not just an ignorant novice. He performed all of his given orders swiftly but with articulate detail. In no time at all, the Black Pearl was prepared for the storm settling in. The crew was disturbed by how quickly the darkness engulfed them. Some of them panicked and threw themselves over the side of the ship. Through all of the madness, Jack commanded the workers. "Lis'en, mateys! Calm yerselves down. Jus' follow me orders!" To Will's utter surprise, everyone did as they were asked. It took only a few men to keep the ship going through the rain. "The rest of you lot can go below." Many of the mates, Will included, rushed to the stairs, eager to get below deck to eascape the rain. Blinded by the precipitation, he accidentally ran into a tall body. Will cursed silently to himself; it was Jack. He cringed, expecting to receive some serious verbal abuse. Instead, a loud laugh rang through the damp air. Jack helped him to his feet. "I've a story te tell ye. Meet me in me cabin." With a quick wink, he disappeared below the deck. 


	3. Listen to your Captain

Jack was sitting at his desk when Will came in after he had changed his wet clothes. The captain, seemingly not caring for his own drenched slop, had his feet on the wooden desk with a bottle of rum in his hand. "Ye know, ye could 'ave seen this storm comin' if ye'd wanted." Will frowned, how should he have done that. "Ye need te lis'en te 'er." "Listen to whom?" Will asked bluntly. "Te 'er!" Jack growled and jumped up. Staggering about the room, taking a sip from the rum from time to time, he explained: "Te yer love. Yer life. The sea talks te ye, lad, if ye only would lis'en." Jack paused in front of Will and wildly waved about: "Ne'er fo'get tha' she can take away everything fro' you if she wants. She can take the Pearl, she can take yer life if she feels like it. But she won' if ye learn te lis'en. Te 'er waves an' 'er whisper in the wind, mate." Will thought for a moment. Maybe Jack was right. He nodded slowly. "Are ye willin' to lis'en?" Again, he nodded. "Good." Jack took a long drink of his rum, then handed Will the bottle. His eyes dug into him. Will swallowed the lump in his throat and raised the bottle to his lips cautiously. Quickly, he took a small sip of the alcohol and handed the bottle back. He did his best to disguise the burning sensation in his throat. "The sea is me life," Jack began. "Me life. I don' 'ave one without 'er. I've spent ages out on the water. I can't imagine bein' on land. I don' have a real life beyond this 'ere ship. Now, time fo' the story." Will was transfixed with the tale, listening ever so eagerly. "When I firs' started, I was but a wee lad. I was a lily- livered coward, aye." "How did you become a captain then?" Will asked, then felt embarassed for interrupting the story. He blushed. "Well," Jack smirked, "that's what I was jus' about to tell ye." He sat down on his desk and gulped some more rum: "So when I firs' went off te the sea I was just like ye are now.." Will frowned and Jack grinned mischievouly: "On me firs' trip the dear lady thought she'd teach lil Jack a lesson. We were in a calm an' 'ad 'oisted all sails an' were scrubin' the decks when the strom started. No' like this one. Tha' storm was jus' suddenly there, playin' with the good ol' Santa Anna. Waves like mountains, I'm tellin' ye. The boom was outta control an' some of the crew were washed overboard. An' ye know what I did?" Will shook his head, totally engulfed by the tale. "I jumped over the rail te try to save 'em." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn' work. Let tha' be a lesson te ye: don' try te save 'em. If they ain' tough enough, they ain' tough enough." Will looked around, a bit confused. "So, it's every man for himself?" Jack laughed, almost diabolically. "Every man fer 'imself? Yer right! We're all brothers 'ere, but we ain' heroes. Though..." He looked around, then focused back on Will. "Some mates do look out fer each other." The thought made Will smile a bit. 


	4. Thoughts in the infinity

As soon as the storm had settled Jack made the Black Pearl sail on, hoping for harmed merchant ships. Standing in the cool breeze, the helm firmly in his hands he watched the horizon as if mesmerized. One of the seldom moments he didn't talk or stagger or wave around. It suited him well, Will thought to himself, throwing a last glance at his captain, looking ever so spectacular, before he went under deck to get some rest in his cabin.  
  
"Tortuga?" "Aye, Tortuga, me lass," Jack answered. Gaining a glare from Annamaria, he corrected himself: "Bonny mate. Tortuga. Shoul' spend all tha fine gold somewhere, shouldn' we? Women, rum an' music all aroun'. If only all places would be like Tortuga." She rolled her eyes and walked away whilst he lost himself in his fantasies.  
  
Will laid in his stiff cot, attempting to get some rest. It didn't take him long to figure out that his efforts were all in vain. Quietly, he crept up onto the main deck to stare up at the stars. He felt so incredibly small under the infinite night sky on the endless sea; it was as though he were the most minuscule fiber on the planet. His mind wandered and replayed the actions of the day. Jack Sparrow's face was etched into his mind, but he was unable to distinguish what it was about him that made him so memorable. Just as the thoughts drifted through his mind, they were gone again, floating away on the salty mist. He shook his head slightly. Despite the fact that he knew sleep would evade him for the rest of the night, he returned to his hard bed and closed his eyes. 


	5. Welcome to Tortuga

"Al'ight, me 'earties. Try to 'ave fun an' stay alive. We'll 'oist sails in two days, so ye better be 'ere when the sun rises. Now off, off!"  
  
Will watched the crew stroll off and took a deep breath. Tortuga still seemed a bit. scary to him. Then again he was a pirate now and as that he should try his best to follow his Captain's orders and enjoy himself while here. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was about to happen. Jack's dark voice made him turn around: "Need a cicerone?" The captain grinned at him, adjusting his hat. "Might introduce ye te some nice lasses, if ye kow wha' I'm talkin' 'bout. . . ye're no eunuch after all, are ye?" Jack winked at Will, his freshly rouged eyes sparkling brightly, and started to make his way down the jetty. Without commenting Will followed him into the busy streets of the seaport, glad not to have to go alone at least. Swaying and seemingly aimlessly Jack wandered around, glancing at Will from time to time to make sure not to loose him in the branched lanes, stopping here and there for a little chat with acquaintances - which seemed to be of the other gender mainly - until finally reaching "The Rusty Barnacle" - without getting slapped on the way as Will noticed, a little surprised. With a wide gesture Jack pointed to the plate above their heads before holding open the door for Will, taking a bow: "Welcome te the bestest inn me's ever been te. At leasht in Tortuga." Slowly Will walked and looked around carefully. The "Rusty Barnacle" was just the kind of place he'd expected Jack to hang out at. The dim taproom was filled with the smell of sweat and alcohol, laughter and shouting, seamen and whores. Jack passed Will by, grabbed his hand and dragged him to a table near the counter where he let go of befuddled Will's hand: "How abou' some crabs firs' te provide a nice basis fer a long nigh'?" He turned around and waved for the barmaid who recognised Jack with a smile and hurried over to him. "'ello Clarita," Jack took her hand into his and bowed to kiss it in a somewhat parodying way - or did it only seem so because it was Jack? - before placing his order, "Me an' me mate 'ere are pretty starved, weeks on the high sea, ye know? I was thinkin' bout some o' ye amazin' crabs. . . bu' don' put yeself ou' on me account." - "Oh Jack," Clarita purred being all smiles, "of course you can have some crabs." She hurried off, followed by Jack's glance who smirked smugly to himself. Just before Clarita entered the kitchen he called after her: "Some scallops too while ye're at it, bonny, an' don' fo'get me rum!" 


	6. Rum all around

Will stared in amazement at the way in which Jack could order people around and how quickly they were to submit. Jack dropped into a chair: "Ye jus' 'ave te give'em what they want. Or at leasht make them feel as if you were." He grinned at Will, golden teeth flashing, and pointed to the other chair: "Sit down, whelp, and learn from Captain Jack Sparrow. Women are so easy te read. Clara fer example..." - "Jack?!" The addressed man startled at the sound of the shrill female voice and leaned forward as if to hide his face in the shadow of his ragged hat. Of course it was too late. A chubby whore came speeding towards their table and from the expression on her face Will could tell that she was not at all happy to see Jack around: "Jack Sparrow, ye seedy scoundrel!" Just in the moment that Jack lifted his head and an explanatory "But." slipped his lips, she smacked him hard.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow.," the pirate mumbled as the whore stormed off again. Will bit his tongue trying to keep himself from laughing out loud but his sneer was evidence enough. After rubbing his cheek, Jack regained his composure enough to whistle at another wench. "Rum all'round, and put it on me tab!" Everyone in the room cheered with delight, making Jack smile once again. Will blinked, a bit astounded at how well the captain had handled the situation. Jack, noticing Will's confusion, leaned over the table and whispered, "I told ya, boy. Give 'em what they want.  
  
He smirked, and Will finally realised it. Jack would never have to pay that tab. He would never really be in trouble. Everyone loved him because he seemed to love everyone. He appeared careless and spirited. There was something that just drew them all in, and he had finally figured it out.  
  
It was already dawning when the innkeeper asked Jack to leave and take his friend with him.  
  
Jack stayed safely in his chair and eyed Will's motionless body for a moment before getting up slowly, trying to gain some balance. All in vain. When Jack took a first step in Will's direction he tripped over his own feet and with a loud thud hit the floor. Will stopped snoring abruptly and lifted his head a tiny bit, mumbling incoherently. Halfway crawling over Will's lap Jack managed to get up again and grinned over at the innkeeper: "We's gonna pay temorrow." He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before starting to pull at Will's arm almost violently. Reluctantly Will got up. He was heavily swaying and incredibly heavy which didn't make it any easier to keep standing for Jack and in between his muttering Jack got the basic message announcing Will was feeling terribly sick.  
  
"Ye're pretty un. unco. uncopa. heavy, matey.," Jack panted while dragging Will towards the door. They didn't get far and landed on the floor. Jack exhaled frustrated and waved towards the innkeeper: "Get us te a room." 


	7. Long night and alleged afterglow

Immediately, the innkeeper agreed. "Aye," he said through a grin. Will grunted and whimpered. "'Smatter with 'im?" Jack laughed a bit. "Rum," he answered bluntly, then chortled a bit. The innkeeper nodded then grabbed Will's feet while Jack grabbed his arms. They lifted him easily and carried him off to a room. Once there, they threw Will on the bed, causing him to land with a loud thud. Jack threw himself on bed next to Will: "Now tha' was exhaustin'." He kicked off his own boot before sitting up with an effort and starting to pull at already snoring Will's boots. The innkeeper shook his head amused and left.  
  
"Damn lan'lubber, if ye cannot drink rum like a pirate does ye shouldn' try an' drink with Cap'n Jack Sparrow.," Jack slurred before falling of the bed, Will's left boot in his hands which he placed on his own boots. Pushing away from the bed with his naked feet Jack dragged on Will's right boot - and was rather surprised when his head hit the floor hard. He held on to the boot for a moment, watching the ceiling spin, before he crawled up onto the bed again and leaned over Will. "Shiver me timbers," he mumbled, his hands gesturing above Will's chest unsteady. He shook his head and tried to stop his vision from blurring. "Must've had a bit mo' ta drink than I thought," Jack mumbled to himself, looking hazily at what was before him. "Will? Will?" Jack was so confused that he couldn't even remember what he was doing. Before he could utter another word, he felt as though he were drowning. He fought the feeling, then everything went black as he passed out right on top of Will.  
  
Will woke up with a start from a dream in which he was crushed to death under a falling mast just to find himself laying under a certain Captain who was snoring and obviously thinking of Will as a pretty cozy bed. Will panicked as his mind raced through the memories of the night before. What had happened? Why was he beneath Jack? Had something happened? "No, it couldn't have. But what if...oh, god!" Will mumbled to himself. The sheer thought of it sent his mind reeling. Would it, could it have happened? Just as he was questioning everything (in his mind and out loud), the captain began to stir. Will's eyes dilated with fear, then he almost instantly squeezed his eyes closed, hoping that Jack would just assume that he was asleep.  
  
With concentrated willpower Jack forced an eye open to inspect on which whore he had past out last night. He rarely remembered such odds and ends in Tortuga mornings.  
  
"Will.?" Jack was wide awake within a second yet he stayed where he was. It felt good. And if he had past out exactly on top of Bootstrap Bill's son by dawn that was supposed to, well, have a meaning probably. Jack searched his memory, groping for a sign of what had happened. Obviously, they had both gotten drunk, but there had to be more to the story than that. Jack silently cursed himself for having such a bad memory when it came to alcohol binges. "Will?" Jack asked again, this time in a voice a bit louder, and crawled a bit up to grab him the shoulders and shake him when Will opened his eyes reluctently: "Aye.?" Jack opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. Somehow he reminded Will of a fish out of the water and he smirked. "What?" Jack asked. Will shook his head. "Nothin'." Jack began to scold him, but he thought better of it and refrained. "So, some night we 'ad las' night, eh?" Jack said simply, pretending to know what he was talking about. "Um...yeah," Will agreed, trying to conceal his confusion. There fell a deep silence after this as both men were trying to get a glimpse of remembrance out of their tortured brains but failed. After a while Jack rolled off of Will. He took a quick look at him from the side and then snuggled into his arm: "What's up tonight?" 


End file.
